wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Moonseer (Pure)
I don't mind if you want to use Moonseer, but please ask first. Appearance Moonseer is a young female NightWing. She has almost perfectly black scales that are laced with silver. She is slim, but strong and in good shape. Personality Overall, Moonseer is a fairly quiet dragon. When she makes friends, it's because they're willing to put up with her introverted, pensive ways. She prefers thinking and pondering the world to chatting and adventuring. She is often plagued by nightmares, many of which she suspects to be visions of the future. These terrify her, but unless they appear to be imminent or life-threatening, she tends to keep quiet about them. History Moonseer hatched into the Pure society under two full moons, along with her brothers, Everflight and Dreamreader. Her mother died shortly after laying her eggs, but Moonseer's father was always very supportive of his little daughter and her two brothers. Moonseer figured out early on that she and her siblings were special in some way. They often conversed inside their minds instead of out loud, but only a handful of other dragons ever responded to their thoughts. Most dragons just went on with their everyday business, thinking their loud, overwhelming thoughts and generally ignoring the dragonet trio. As they grew up, Moonseer grew quieter and more introspective, while her brothers became louder and more boisterous and annoying. Moonseer found that she liked to sit in a quiet place away from the main Pure tunnels and be by herself for a while, away from the cluttered minds of other dragons, so that she could think her own thoughts. At three years, she and her brothers began their training as Pure warriors. Moonseer secretly hoped they would all be assigned to the same Triple, but they were all broken up into different groups. Moonseer was introduced to her new cave-mates and fellow Triple members, Mango and Apex. Mango accepted Moonseer right away, but Apex was slow to warm up to her. At first he would tease her and make fun of her quiet ways, but Moonseer could hear in his mind that he was only trying to bully her because he himself was insecure. She confronted him about it one day, quietly and away from the other dragons, and he confessed that he was just being difficult. From that point on, they became friendlier to each other. Moonseer trained faithfully with her Triple every day, and soon they fell into a good rhythm that allowed them to always cover for each other. When the Pure leaders began to pit Triples against each other in mock battles, Moonseer's triple almost always came out on top. They were victorious for their first eleven battles, and it seemed that they were unstoppable. However, one day a second Triple suddenly began rising up the rankings, defeating Triple after Triple until they had also won eleven fights. The other dragonets clamored for them to fight Moonseer's Triple, and Moonseer's Triple reluctantly agreed. On the day of their fight, Apex confronted Moonseer and Mango, telling them that he didn't like having to fight this group. He was afraid of what they could do; he even confided that he had seen the other Triple beating up the younger dragonets when no one was watching. Mango suggested that they talk to the Pure leaders, but Apex refused, saying that telling on them would just make it worse. So they went to fight as scheduled, but Apex's paranoia was contagious, and Moonseer found herself terrified of fighting. She scanned the thoughts of their opponents, and she quickly discovered that Apex's words were true. When they began the fight, the enemy Triple came in close to Moonseer and her friends, whispering threats to them and saying that they would "teach them a lesson" if Moonseer's Triple didn't let them win. They managed to break Moonseer's Triple's fighting formations time and time again, and in the end, Moonseer, Apex, and Mango were defeated. -tbc- Family Everflight Everflight is Moonseer's brother. The two of them have a good relationship, since she defended him from dragons who insulted his claws and helped him overcome some of his self-consciousness. They often converse inside their minds, commenting about the thoughts of other dragons or current events. They have grown slightly apart as they've grown up, but Moonseer still loves Everflight, and he often comes to her to seek advice. Dreamreader -tba- Appearances in Stories Grieving for the Lost Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Content (BladeOfHope) Category:Characters